Airmid Valerian
Airmid Valerian is the daughter of Godfather Death, from the same tale of the same name. However, she is following the path of her late surrogate brother, not the Godfather himself. Airmid is blunt, sarcastic and arrogant. She is also a Rebel, not because she is unhappy with her destiny of becoming a world-famous physician, but she understands how tragic and un-dignifying her death is at the end of her book. Airmid Valerian's Diary Airmid Crates' RP Tumblr Portrayals Airmid would be voiced by Tara Strong in English. Tara Strong also voices Twilight Sparkle and Raven (from Teen Titans), and Airmid's voice would be a combination of Raven's sarcasm and Twilight's excited rants. In live-action, Airmid would be portrayed by AnnaSophia Robb, as they have the same hairstyle, same blonde hair and AnnaSophia has the perfect cheekbones. Although AnnaSophia's eyes aren't as green as Airmid's, contacts could be used. Also, AnnaSophia is maybe to portray a variety of emotions, and will most likely to pull off Airmid's sarcastic quips. Character Personality Airmid is blunt – and would say whatever is on her mind, no matter how rude it might make her sound. She insists on elaborating on topics at hand, and enjoys debate and sharing her opinions. Airmid has a strong belief that any problem can be solved by human intellect – her inspirations include Voltaire, Socrates and Darwin, all who broke away from the norm to achieve what the information the world deserved to know. As a result, Airmid is stubborn and arrogant, and often believes herself in the right. However, usually she is, due to her observant and diligent nature. While Airmid truely believes that every person has potential to do their best. However, she cannot stand laziness and people who don't pull their weight, as she has worked hard to get where she is now, and dislikes people who think they can half-ass everything. Although she would not admit it, everything she does it for self-gain. She does very few things out of the goodness of her heart, and she doesn't care if she crushes someone else's hope or hurts their feelings. Appearance Despite her blonde hair and green eyes, Airmid is quite plain looking. Her face-shape is more on the masculine side, and her skin is a bit more pale than it should be. Airmid is of average height, but on the slim side. She has a flat chest, a button nose, and she is quite fond of her cheekbones. Fairy tale – Godfather Death How the Story Goes Once, there was a man with twelve kids. When the thirteenth one was born, the father took a walk, because he decided that kids were so burdensome. Then God came up to him, then the Devil, and the father told both of them to get lost. Then Death came up to him, and the man was like "Dude, you are cool. You shall be my kid's godfather." So Death attended the bapistism. When the boy grew into a man, Death trained him in the sharp eye industy of seeing Grim Reapers, and gave him a special herb that would heal any malady. But the boy was an idiot and healed the king AND the princess when the two were supposed to die, so Death killed the boy. Ta-da. How does our Miss Enlightenment come into it? So, there was a man with thirteen children. He rejected God and the Devil, but accepted Death. Death attended the bapistism. When Airmid was six, her birth parents caught a sickness and died, so Death took her under his wing. Airmid was a bright child, full to the brim with ideas and knowledge and an eagerness to learn, and Death, considering his past "mistake", decided to teach Airmid the full art of being a physician, intend of just giving her a herb and going "ta-da, you are ready bro." Airmid currently attends Ever After High. Relationships Family Airmid’s relationship with her biological parents is a difficult one. She respects them in the way that she respects the fact that two people mashed their privates together so she could be born, and she respects the fact that her biological mother let her live in her uterus as a little parasite, sucking calcium from teeth and bones. Now, Airmid gives no thought to them. They never had much time for her as a child, having twelve other children to manage, thinking that she could cope on her own. Afterall, she had the totally kickass Grimm Reaper as her own godfather! When Airmid was six-ish, her parents caught some sort of illness and died. Airmid’s siblings moved on, trying to start their own lives, while Airmid was adopted by her godfather, Death. When it comes to Airmid’s relation with Death, he was a much better father than Airmid’s biological father. Despite being busy snuffing out candles and reaping souls, Death supported her throughout her education, taught her some life long lessons, and ended up moulding her into who was she today. He made sure Airmid was eating right and had good sleeping cycles, and made sure that Airmid DID NOT TOUCH THE CABBAGES. Airmid had to be mentally, physically and emotionally healthy to carry out her role as the next physician of Death. Her father would most likely be a supporter of the Rebel cause, provided that it doesn’t mess up the wider spectrum of the world too much. Death doesn’t want to make the same mistake as he did last time. He honestly doesn’t want to waste his materials and herbs only for his godson to use it on some random princess, and he doesn’t want Airmid to follow this path. He taught her like a real physician should be taught – some remedies will work, but some maladies are too fatal to fix. Everyone’s time will come, and forcing it to be later will honestly ruin something in the long run. In short, no Death-as-her-father, Airmid would not have the respect for intelligence and learning, she would not be able to disguise her emotions as well as she can now and she would not know the true meaning of proper sanitation and hygiene. She’s also more convinced to disregard her healing-the-beautiful-princess-or-prince part of her destiny, and would instead, do everything without distinction. Friends Airmid also appears fond of people destined to die in their tale, or people who can somehow keep up with her thinking speed of two steps ahead of everyone. Airmid is friends with her roommate, Luciana Carland, and Scarlet Danseur, whom she met while studying at the library. Airmid is a fairly social person, and does enjoy interacting with people. Airmid annoyed Avril L'Épée slightly, but now the two are on friendly terms, even agreeing to watch a movie together. She doesn't consider Avril a friend though, more like an acquaitance who she "hung out" with. Pet Airmid has a pet cat named Pluto. She thinks Pluto is an idiot, but a loveable idiot. In reality, Pluto is intelligent and devious, often causing havoc in Airmid's dormitory. Romance Airmid thinks her ending of her fairy tale is stupid, because why would someone rescue a princess or a prince just because they are handsomely beautiful? Outfits Basic In her Basic, Airmid wears a white shirt with poofy sleeves under a simple brown vest. She also wears a dark grey ruffled skirt, and boots, which have a candle design on them. Legacy Day Airmid wears a vaguely steampunk plague doctor mask, with a fedora. A sketch of it will be uploaded. Trivia *Airmid has admitted to being a fan of "angry, loud rock" and "particularly of the death metal variety". She has also admitted owning long black coats which she wears to concerts of death metal bands. *Airmid is described to have a natural inclining for chess. This is based off the idea of chess matches against Death. * Airmid considers herself as a neutral alignment, but is slowly leaning towards Rebel. *Although Airmid is unaware/doesn't care about her sexuality, her creator has specified stated that Airmid is a grey asexual. *Airmid once set her copy of Wuthering Heights on fire because she disliked the novel so much. *On the topic of fire, Airmid is a pyromaniac. She’s absolutely mesmerised by the way it burns, by the way it’s so beautiful and bright, by the glowing reds and soft yellows, and how destructive yet useful it can be. She hates the idea of any fires going out, especially any fires that she lit herself.If anyone questions her affinity for fire, she looks at them dead in the eye, quietly whispers “it’s a caveman instinct”, and keeps staring at them until they back away. Quotes Notes * Airmid's name was derived from Airmid, the Irish goddess of healing, and Valerian, a poisonous plant. * Airmid Crates existed before Ever After High, but has only started getting proper character development after the driver has heard about the franchaise. * Airmid's Driver iEatIdiots nicknames Airmid, Miss Enlightenment, since Zena based Airmid's personality off the Enlightened Age. * Zena also kidnapped Airmid's quote from Voltaire. * Airmid's theme song (the song that plays when a character speaks), would be the instrumental of Linkin Park's "Burn it Down". * Airmid has a few scars – mainly from accidentally burns or cuts from a scalpel. They tend to be small and fade away easily, and Airmid covers the ones on her hand with a leather glove. Gallery Airmid official art.png|Airmid's official art Airmid Rebel Card.png|Airmid's Rebel Card, made by Mandiga Airmid Rebel Card Back.png|also done by Mandiga. Thank the Mandiga :D airmid doodle.png airmid sketch dump.png|doodle dump Illuminate the night by akaiyuue-d55kyx9.jpg|an art of Airmid done by akaiyuue before Ever After High was even a concept Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:IEatIdiots Category:From Grimm's Tales Category:Godfather Death